Remnants
by Steph-silvereyes
Summary: Natalia is a halfbreed with a secret few know. Summoned by Gandalf for a suicide mission, she joins Thorin's company as its 15th member. Now she must come to terms with her own heart while protecting those around her, even if that means protecting them from herself. : FiliXOC - Rated M for future content. R&R please. :
1. Chapter 1

Natalia paused to look at her map one more time. It seemed strange that this "council" should be meeting in such a place as the Shire. Compared to the few hobbits that she saw through lighted windows Natalia felt like a giant, though to elves and humans she still remained short. Confirming that she was indeed in the right place she stuffed the map back into one of her traveling bags pockets. With a sigh she brushed her long dark hair behind her ear and, after adjusting the weight of the pack, continued on.

It did not take her long to find the right house, the raucous coming from within could only be dwarfs, the faint blue sign on the door only confirming her assumption. As soon as she knocked the shouting ceased and Natalia could hear someone coming to the door, not a dwarf, for the footfalls were too light.

"Evening." Said the hobbit who gestured for her to enter, not even bothering to look at her.

"Ah finally! Did you have trouble in your travels?" Gandalf stood from his stool at the end of the table so that she might sit but she ignored the gesture.

"A bit." She replied off hand, obviously distracted as she looked over the men around the table before her. _So these are all that came... _Fully aware of the eyes upon her Natalia set her pack on the ground and unwrapped the traveling shawl that had been covering her nose and mouth. When she turned back to face the table few could hide their aw. Kili elbowed Fili in the ribs with raised eyebrows as Fili nodded, Bofur removed his hat and held it over his heart, while the rest just seemed to gape. Thorin and Balin were the only two unimpressed, though Thorin frowned and stood from his place at the head of the table.

"What need do we have for a halfbreed? Woman at that." Thorin was glaring at Natalia with unrestrained hostility.

Gandalf stood as tall as he could within the small home and squared his shoulders in anger. "I arranged this company and took it upon myself to improve it! If I say she is to join our quest then come she shall!"

For a moment it looked as if Thorin was going to refuse but he nodded once and sat back down into his chair. Feeling a tap on her arm Natalia turned to see Dori offering her a chair he had scrounged up from somewhere. This time she accepted the seat, though she was far from relaxed in it.

"Would you care for a cup of tea miss?" Dori asked as the noise picked up again, everyone talking louder than the next to be heard.

Natalia smiled slightly and nodded. From her position she was directly across the table from the two dwarf princes, Fili and Kili, Thorin next to them against the wall. She was conscious of the dwarf leaders heated stare and for half a moment thought about meeting it. _Better to keep my head down, _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry to say we've no more food lassie." Bofur was leaning across Bifur to talk to her.

"Aye, we didn't know we was expecting a lady." Ori looked sincerely sorry.

"I'll be fine, thank you." She took the glass of hot tea handed to her and settled back into her seat, unconsciously crossing her legs.

After allowing a few minutes more of happy discussion Gandalf tapped his staff on the floor, signaling for silence. "I assume you are all aware of the purpose in which we gather?"

Everyone nodded. "I have been informed." Bilbo said non too happily.

"This mission is to remain a secret, least we wish for competition. The dragon is rumored to be dead, if there is a moment to move forward it is now! I trust each of you will be ready to depart come day break... sober." Gandalf gave a pointed look to the dwarfs before him, and without another word swept out of the house.

With Gandalf's silent warning everyone began to make their way out of the dining room and towards whatever piece of furniture looked comfortable enough to sleep on. Natalia gulped the last of the now cold tea and gathered her bags, hearing a cough behind her she shouldered her pack and turned to look down at Bilbo.

He cleared his throat again before speaking nervously. "You may take my own room and bed if you wish my lady, I can sleep out here."

"Aye!" Chimed in Kili who happened upon the conversation, his brother close behind. "And we'll make sure none of these ugly bastards bother ya!"

"On my honor!" Fili said, standing as tall and straight as he could.

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I will be staying outside with my horse." Natalia bowed to the three disappointed men and took her leave.

"What a beaut, that one." Nori said after the door closed behind the woman.

"That she is..." Fili was still staring at the door as if he could see through it.

"Oi lads! Fili here's got a sight for brown hair and pale skin!" Nori bent over with laughter, the others joining in.

Balin walked into the room with a scowl on his face. "You stay clear of that nonsense now! All of ya!" Once again quiet returned to the companions. "She ain't even of your folk, son. And there's somethin bout her I don't like."

"What do you mean?" Oin asked, his hearing trumpet in his ear. Everyone looked to Balin for an answer.

"She's a halfbreed. Did ya not wonder why her skin was so pale? Why she looked thinner and taller than our women normally do?"

"What of it?" Fili looked slightly annoyed.

"She's got elf blood in her boy!" Dwalin slapped the back of Fili's head as if to get his point across better.

"You're tellin me she's half dwarf and half elf?" Fili was not the only one who seemed amazed and somewhat skeptical.

"Why'de ya think Thorin had such a problem with her?" Balin sighed and softened his voice. "Ya can do better lad, best not ta get mixed up in that kind of trouble." He patted Fili on the shoulder and walked away to find Thorin and sleep.

No one offered argument and the house began to settle in for the night. Kili looked at his brother thoughtfully and with a bit of concern. It would be a cruel thing if Fili were to indeed fall in love at the start of this quest, a quest that just might kill them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning met Natalia mounted and waiting on the outskirts of the Shire. She did not have to wait long before a line of her now fellow travelers appeared. She let them all pass before following, her small gray horse practically prancing in excitement. No one spoke for a while, save their gruff greetings, as they all tried to wake up and recover from the late night festivities. It was midday when Gandalf found his way to Natalia's side.

"I'm glad you made it. Wasn't sure I would be able to get word to you, you're so damn hard to find." He chuckled to himself as he sucked on his pipe. "How have you been?"

Normally Natalia would hesitate talking to someone about her personal life, but Gandalf had been her friend for many, many years, she looked up to him as someone would an uncle. "Keeping my head down and my hands busy. What news have you from the East?"

Gandalf blew a ring of smoke into the air before answering. "My inquiries have all come back with bad news. It is rumored among the wizards that you might be all that's left..."

Natalia frowned behind her shawl and looked down at her horses neck as she tried to sort through her thoughts.

"Do not fret child, for you are only alone if you allow yourself to believe it so." Gandalf gave a comforting smile and turned his focus back to smoking.

They rode on until nightfall forced them to make camp, the dwarfs working together effortlessly. A single small fire was lit and the supper of roast rabbit began cooking over it, the occasional drops of fat making the fire sizzle and pop. As everyone gathered around to eat Bilbo took it upon himself to find out more about their female companion.

"Where are you from, if I may ask?"

"Here and there, my trade keeps me moving." She knew the answer was vague but that was all she was willing to give them.

"What trade might that be?" Ori asked, looking across the fire with polite expectation.

"Furs mostly, though I have been known to hunt any bothersome beasts someone sees fit to be rid of."

"You travel alone?" Fili asked as he threw his leftover rabbit bones into the fire. "The roads have been getting dangerous..."

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Natalia found it hard to hide her annoyance.

Fili held up his hands in mock defeat. "Alrighty then, meant no offense."

Nodding her head in understanding, Natalia excused herself from the gathering and went to her pack to lay down for the night, turning her back to everyone. Upon her leave Thorin settled down next to his companions for dinner.

"Yeash, what's her problem?" Kili asked no one in particular.

Gandalf, once again smoking on his pipe, sighed. "Be patient with her, Natalia has not had an easy life."

"Have any of us?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"Was your mother banished from her homeland simply for loving a man her king did not approve of?" Gandalf was looking into the flames of the fire as if recalling a distant memory. "Did you grow up amongst the humans, watching your mother waste away in despair? Until finally one morning she would not wake..." Gandalf blinked hard and looked up from the fire into the eyes of the dwarf king.

"I should feel sorry for a fate they brought upon themselves?" Thorin scoffed. "I think not."

"The blame should not be in the lucky souls blessed enough to know love! Nor should it be in the child who survived an ill fated life, rather it should be in the men who would not open their eyes to a different way, condemning a mother and child with their ignorance!"

Thorin, looking somewhat ashamed, dropped the argument and gave the order to sleep, Gloin taking first watch.

The next few days of travel passed without incident, attitudes towards Natalia improving slowly. She too was beginning to open up to her companions, often hunting with Kili at night, their bows taking down even the swiftest prey. Bofur had become her loyal riding partner, she found that she actually enjoyed his carefree banter. In Fili and Kili she found two dwarfs whom she could call friends, their endless shenanigans keeping the whole companies moral high, though Fili seemed more aloof than his brother at times. With Balin she found a less than warm acceptance, though she considered any kind of acceptance from him a win.

As they rode further down the east road Natalia felt herself growing tense and agitated, she often had to wipe sweat from her brow even when the air was crisp with a fall breeze. On the fifth day her discomfort had become noticeable.

"Are ya doin alright lassie?" Bofur was looking at her in concern as they rode side by side.

Fighting back shivers Natalia nodded, afraid to speak in case her voice failed her. Bofur was not convinced but left her alone, instead going to Gandalf with his worries. "I'm not sure our maid is feelin too well." He whispered to the wizard.

"Hmm, is that so?" Gandalf turned in his saddle to look back at Natalia. "Speak to no one else of this." He told Bofur firmly as he reined his horse around, attempting to hide the concern in his face. "Natalia?" He spoke softly so as not to bring attention to them. "Are you having some troubles my dear?"

Natalia nodded quickly, her hands gripping her saddle firmly so as to stop their shaking. "It's been almost a week, Gandalf."

"Can you not keep it under control?"

"Its been getting harder and harder to, I'm afraid I won't be able to fight it much longer."

Gandalf sighed heavily but nodded. "Tonight then, if it cannot be helped." He paused and gave Natalia a dark look. "But know this, I will not allow this company to be put in danger."

Again Natalia nodded, watching as Gandalf galloped up to the front of the line to speak with Thorin. The night could not come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

With the insistence from Gandalf and his "old age" Thorin had the company brake for camp early that night. They had reached the edge of Chetwood and set themselves just under the brows of its first trees, a full autumn moon granting ample light to those below. Normally Fili would have objected to stopping as early as they had, but he had other things on his mind at the moment, much to his brothers amusement.

"Are ya ill brother? Every time yer around the girl ya get all pale and clumsy." Kili leaned in to whisper in his brothers ear. "Does she smell?"

Fili pushed Kili away with a smile and a shake of his head. "Why do ya torment me so?"

Kili shrugged as he settled in next to his brother, their backs against a tall dark oak. "It's my job. I would expect you to do the same for me."

"Ha! You fancy every woman that crosses our path! I would lose my voice if I heckled you so!"

The two shared a good laugh, Fili taking a pipe out of his pack to work on until supper was ready. "I don't know what to do with this." He muttered to himself after a moment of silence.

"What, the pipe?" Kili was confused until he realized what Fili was talking about. "Well ya could start by having a conversation with the lady. But not tonight I'd say, she didn't look too well when we stopped."

"What do you mean?" Fili was looking through the fire and around the spread out camp, trying to find the object of their conversation.

"Ya know, for someone who claims ta like the girl you sure don't pay er much mind."

"I don't know if I like her... I mean I do... but what does that even matter... not like Thorin would ever approve." Fili was aggravated and it showed in his voice. "Yer ta be king one day Fili, make them all proud Fili." He muttered angrily, mocking Thorin's voice.

Kili slapped his brother on the back in an attempt to cheer him up. "Look now, here comes Bofur."

Sure enough the normally go-lucky dwarf was making his way over to them. Both Fili and Kili perked up when they noticed he looked upset.

"What's the matter Bofur?" Kili took Bofur's outstretched arm and pulled himself to his feet.

"Have either of ya seen Natalia?" He was looking around as if she could be right next to them.

Kili shook his head. "Not for a while now. Everything ok?"

Now Fili was standing, looking at Bofur in growing concern.

"I don't know lads, Gandalf told me not ta talk about it... but earlier taday she wasn't feelin too well, shakin and sweatin and the like. And now I can't seem ta find her!"

"Last I saw of her she was talkin ta Gandalf, then she went into the woods, I assumed ta do woman things, didn't look like she wanted ta be followed." Kili shrugged it off and sat back down.

"How long ago was this?" Fili asked, strapping on his sword belt and putting his blades back into his clothes.

"A couple a hours ago I'd say. I wouldn't be worried, she can handle herself. Sit back down brother!"

Bofur was shaking his head. "I'm tellin ya she didn't look good. What if she fainted in there or somethin? I'm going ta go look for her!"

"No Bofur, stay here. Let's not alarm everyone until we know there's an actual problem." Kili looked up at Fili. "I'm not gonna be able ta convince ya to stay am I?" When Fili shook his head Kili sighed. "Fine, go find her. If ya aren't back in an hour I'll send everyone after ya."

The two brothers clasped their arms together and nodded before Fili quickly and silently slipped into the woods. It suddenly occurred to him as he was looking for a trail in the fallen leaves how strange it was that Gandalf would ask Bofur to keep Natalia's failing health a secret. Come to think about it Gandalf was being very tight lipped about his ward, as if there was something he did not want everyone to know. _You can never trust wizards... _Fili mentally shook his head then came to an abrupt stop. He had found her trail. Quickly following it he grew frantic as the trail Natalia had left became more and more worrisome. It was obvious she had been stumbling, at one point she had even fallen. _Where are you going? _

The eerie howl of a wolf made Fili stop again, it sounded too close for comfort. Drawing his sword he made a conscious effort to move more quietly. In the flickering light that the moon was able to get through the trees Fili saw a glint of something ahead. Pushing aside low lying branches he almost stumbled into a small lake that an even smaller stream ran into. At the edge of the water he lost her trail. The openness of the area bothering him, he crouched low and made his way to the waters edge. He looked around the clearing, his heart racing. _Had she come here to bathe? _

Suddenly there was a crack of twigs breaking and the slight rustle of leaves as something on the other side of the lake moved closer.

"Natalia?" Fili called across the water, forgetting his earlier attempts at quiet.

In the moonlight the creatures eyes glowed a bright blue, its pale white coat like liquid silver. Fili's first instinct when he saw the giant wolf was to attack, but something stayed his hand. Headless of danger he stood so that he could get a better look, his eyes meeting the wolfs as they stared at each other. Fili could not believe his eyes. Standing across the lake from him was the largest wolf he had ever seen, its head easily reaching his chest. Even stranger still was its apparent, non threatening, interest in Fili. They stood like that for more breaths than Fili could count before the sound of someone running his way caused the wolf to startle and melt back into the woods as if it had never existed.

"What are you doing? You fool!" It was Gandalf, followed by Kili. Gandalf looked furious. "What keeps you dwarfs alive when you all act so recklessly?"

"Fili?" Kili was looking across the water at where Fili was still staring.

"I was looking for Natalia." Fili said, slowly bringing himself out of the half trance he had been in.

"Natalia? Don't be ridiculous, she's back at camp. Exactly where you should be!" Gandalf pushed the brothers ahead of him as they made their way back, but not before staring in the direction the wolf had gone for a moment.

Sure enough, when they made it back Natalia was there. She looked fine, the only hint of sickness being her slightly labored breathing. Fili, not thinking to restrain himself, rushed up to her and pulled her away from the rest, curious looks and raised eyebrows following them.

"Where have you been?" He meant to sound angry but instead his voice betrayed his ill concealed worry.

Natalia looked confused. "I went to bathe, when I heard a wolf nearby I hurried up and came back."

Fili took a deep breath and blew it out. "Sorry, we were starting to worry. You were gone for a long time..." He shook his head at himself and walked away, more than a little embarrassed and confused. It was not until everyone was asleep and snoring that it suddenly occurred to him, her hair had not even been the least bit damp...


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was beginning to rise later and set earlier as autumn quickly fell upon the company of Thorin Oakenshield. The lack of sunlight that allowed them to travel safely soured Thorin's already darkened mood, making for a miserable journey with moral steadily dropping. Natalia hardly noticed. Ever since the incident in the woods she was having trouble keeping her mind off of Fili. He had been genuinely concerned for her, had gone out of his way to try and protect her...

Watching the back of Fili's head as he rode ahead of her in the line, Natalia found herself wishing she were next to him. The feeling disturbed her. She had agreed to join this company as a favor to Gandalf, to protect and fight alongside the dwarfs as they tried to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. Nothing had prepared, or could have prepared, her for the emotions that surged through her body whenever she heard him laugh, or chanced to make eye contact with him. What was it that made her long for a man she had not met but a week ago?

"Dwalin! Natalia!"

Thorin's shout brought Natalia back to her senses. She pulled her horse out of line and trotted up to where Thorin was waiting.

"My king?" Dwalin was already beside his best friend, he was never far.

"Do you see that ridge over there?" Thorin pointed towards the larger hill in a group of three. "I've been told orcs are starting to wander these lands. Scout ahead, that is where we will make camp for the night."

"Aye my king." Dwalin spurred his pony forward.

Natalia's mare reared slightly and pranced to the side in excitement, giving her rider the chance for a fleeting look towards Fili, before galloping off down the small rise they were on. It made Natalia's heart burn to have her gaze met by his, their eyes locking for the shortest of moments.

She followed Dwalin for a ways, having to hold her faster mount back to keep pace with his, until they separated to make a loop around the ridge line. Letting her mare have her head Natalia settled in for a long ride, her bow already in her left hand. She reached the appointed hills peak well ahead of her scouting partner, where, from her vantage point, she could see him rounding the base of the far hill. She could also see the long, slow moving and still far off line of the rest of the company as they made their way towards her. She had a while to be alone.

_This is stupid. _She thought to herself as she scanned the area for orcs. _I've sworn I would never fall in love. Love is nothing but pain and suffering. _She would not have been so bothered if what she felt was simply lust. Lust she could handle. You do not live to be almost 83 (20 if you compared it to humans) without knowing how to handle a little desire. Natalia was well aware of how her elven blood made her look, she never had much trouble finding a man to ease her needs, if only temporarily.

Dwalin finally made his way to Natalia's side, his pony huffing and covered in sweat. "All clear your side?" He asked gruffly. He did not dislike Natalia but neither was he a fan of her. When she nodded he turned his horse to head down to the group. "I'll report back, you start camp."

She knew better than to object, even if her horse was well rested compared to his poor pony. Not everyone was blind to the strange connection her and Fili were developing, and certainly most were far from supportive of it. It came as no surprise that they were separated as much as feasibly possible. Honestly it was probably better that way. Who was she, but a halfbreed nobody? Where he was the heir to the Erebor throne, a son of Durin! Once again pulling herself from her reprieve, Natalia dismounted and grabbed her packs from behind the saddle. Keeping herself busy was a good way to keep her mind off of blue eyes and golden hair.

By the time the rest of the company made it to camp the sun was well below the hills, its last rays barely visible on the horizon. Everyone busied themselves with the normal routine, before Natalia could offer her help Gandalf called her over to him.

"Do you have a moment to talk?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, he began to walk away from the group towards a strand of trees near the base of the hill.

"Should we tell someone we're leaving?" Natalia asked, looking over her shoulder as she followed.

"No need, Thorin already knows. Not that he cares really." Gandalf chuckled as if telling a private joke. He waited until the company was well out of sight and earshot before he turned to address her directly. "You are starting to worry me, I hope the trust I put into you will not be a mistake." The sternness in his face hid all traces of age that might once have been there.

"You've chosen to put me in an impossible situation... I apologize if my performance has been less than satisfactory." She could not hide the anger in her voice.

"I assumed you were capable of handling yourself!" His voice rose to meet hers.

"I don't understand why this all has to be a secret anyway! I'm less of a threat if I can relax my guard, even if only a little." Natalia sighed and rubbed her temples, her head was beginning to pound.

"Do you think these dwarfs have accepted you?! Do you think it would be any better if you exposed yourself?! I think not." He scoffed.

"Then why am I here Gandalf? Do you wish for me to leave the company?"

Gandalf glared at her for a moment before he ignored the question and walked back up the hill, leaving her to stew alone. She thought about heading back as well but decided to give herself a moment to calm down. The air was crisp and clean, only a gentle breeze stirring the grass and trees around her, it made for a relaxing night.

"So you're leaving?"

Natalia jumped in surprise and spun around to see who had spoken. Fili was standing just inside the tree line with an arm full of sticks and dried limbs. Her heart began to race, and not just from the scare.

"No... I don't know." She replied shamefully.

Fili did not seem to like the answer. He scowled and shifted his pile of tinder. "You would be disappointing a lot of people."

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that. It seems I'm more of an annoyance around here than anything else. I don't want to be a burden on the backs of those already so laden."

"A burden? Ya carry more than your fair share of the weight around here. Plus ya aggravate Thorin like nothing I've ever seen!" He laughed softly and smiled, his blue eyes meeting Natalia's lighter ones. His voice lowered as he struggled with what to say next. "Not ta mention Bofur and Kili have grown quite fond of ya."

Natalia was sure her chest was going to burst with the pressure she felt in it. "Fili... I..."

"No, let me finish." He took a step closer. "There's somethin about ya I can't let go of. I've never been so confused or frustrated by a woman in my life!" His eyes had taken on an intensity Natalia had never seen before. "I've grown fond of ya as well, and I think, I hope, ya feel the same..."

The only thing Natalia could manage was a feeble "I do". She watched as if in slow motion as Fili's beaming face turned into a frown. He was looking over her right shoulder when his frown turned into screaming her name, the pile of tinder dropped as he reached for the sword on his back. Only she could not hear him. She was too busy looking at a group of orcs that seemed to materialize from the trees behind him, their grotesque snarls snapping her into action. She managed to grab her bow, but before she could draw an arrow a searing pain stabbed into the back of her head and she fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt as if she were swimming through a thick darkness that insisted on dragging her down further, making her head spin and reel as she fought against it. How long had she been unconscious? With a groan Natalia put a hand to the back of her head where her fingers touched something warm and wet, blood.

"Shhh, slowly now." Fili's voice sounded faint and far away, but she felt his strong arms helping her sit up.

"What happened?" She asked groggily as she tried to pull herself together.

"We were ambushed. Damn orcs knocked ya out pretty good, tied me up and carried us to their hideout." He was obviously furious, though he kept his rage in check well. "You've been asleep for a couple of hours now, had me worried."

Natalia took stock of her surroundings as soon as her vision steadied. They were in some kind of makeshift cell, walls of dirt surrounding them on three sides and above. Outside of the cell were the orcs. There were at least twenty of them a ways off, speaking in their disgusting language around a fire that, from the smell of it, was cooking their next meal. Once she felt she had seen all there was of importance outside of the cell Natalia turned her attention to Fili.

"You're bleeding!" She pushed away his supporting arms and stuck her thumb into her mouth, using it to gently wipe away the blood that had caked over his left eye. Luckily it was just a cut across his forehead and not an eye injury, she sighed in relief.

"They're gonna have ta try harder than that ta keep me down." He winked but then became serious again. "Any ideas how ta get outta here?"

"Did they take all your blades?"

Fili gave her a crooked smile. "Never." He reached around and pulled a small dagger from some hidden pocket across his lower back.

"What are the chances the others will find us?"

"Soon enough? Not good. I watched these beasts cover their tracks pretty well. I tried ta leave a trail, but I don't know if anyone will find it." He tugged at his long mustache, Natalia just now noticing the cuffs that usually held in his braids were no longer there. "I'm gonna have a go at that lock." He quietly made his way to the front of the cell and began to fiddle with the door.

"Did you see which way they took us?" Natalia was keeping a close eye on the orcs by the fire.

"North, best I can tell. Not an hours hike from camp."

"They're getting bold."

"Aye, and they'll pay for it with their lives." He cursed under his breath as the dagger slipped and fell to the ground, clanking against the metal door.

They sat silent and still for a minute to see if they had been heard, but it appeared the orcs were too busy eating to notice the prisoners trying to make an escape. Fili laid down on the ground as he tried to reach his dagger through the gate, it was just out of his grasp.

"Here, let me try." Natalia laid down next to Fili and pressed her face against the bars as she strained to reach the blade. Finally grabbing it she pulled herself back and handed it to him. "Wait, Fili, someone's coming."

To their left they could hear the soft footfalls of someone approaching quickly. Fili stood and pulled Natalia up to stand behind him, his hand wrapped tightly around the dagger as he hid it between them.

"Fili? Natalia?" Came a whisper from the shadows.

"Kili?!" Fili rushed forward and grabbed his brothers shoulders as the dark haired dwarf came forward into the dim light. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your sorry ass of course." Wasting no time Kili began to work at the lock.

"Is anyone else with you?" Natalia could not help but be hopeful.

Kili shook his head. "We were all out lookin for ya. I found the trail ya left and followed it, didn't know it I had the time ta call for help. Blasted lock won't budge! We're gonna have ta come up with another plan." He took a step back to asses the situation.

"Kili! Behind you!" Fili was wide eyed in fear as he watched his brother barely parry a sword that had been aiming for his head.

"Look what we 'ave here! Another brave dwarf." The orcs were upon them again, cackling and hooting as Kili did his best to avoid their relentless attacks.

Natalia watched in horror as his blade was ripped out of his hands and he went down under a group of orcs.

"Kili!" Fili was frantically slamming himself against the gate, trying desperately to reach his brother. "Get yer filthy hands off him ya bastards!"

The orcs pulled Kili to his feet, his ankles and wrists bound together with more than a few wounds bleeding freely. Natalia knew she would never feel such pain as that which she saw on the panicked faces of the brothers as they stared at each other, Fili calling for his brother repeatedly. They never once looked away from each other as Kili was dragged towards the fire. An orc larger than the others sneered through the cage, his stench making Natalia's eyes water.

"Want to watch your friend burn, little dwarf?"

"I will see your head parted from your body, filth!" Fili spat at the orcs feet and tried to make a grab at him through the bars.

With a parting laugh the orc followed after the procession, pushing smaller orcs over as he made his way to Kili. By the light of the fire they could see Kili being strung to a charred wooden post, that post then being pushed up off of the ground so that the prisoners could see him perfectly. Tears were streaming down Fili's face as he continued throwing himself at the gate to no avail. All of a sudden it seemed as if time had slowed. Natalia looked from Fili's desperate attempts at trying to reach his brother, to Kili's eerily calm face, and she knew what she had to do.

"Fili! Fili stop it!" She stepped in front of him and held out her arms to catch him as he made one last attempt for the gate. He feebly tried to push her to the side but instead slumped to his knees in defeat. "Fili, I need you to pay attention to me!" Perhaps it was her frighteningly calm voice that got his attention, or maybe it was because she was starting to emit a strange white glow, for whatever reason, he stopped and listened. "You're about to see something that might frighten you. I want you to remember that I am on your side, and nothing will ever change that... you should get ready for a fight." She turned to face the gate as her clothes began to burn off of her body, the glowing heat raising the temperature of the cell by ten fold.

"Na...Natalia?" Fili was pressed against the back wall, his eyes wide in wonder as he watched her change in front of him.

She turned to look over her shoulder, a sad smile on her face. "Whatever happens, please don't hate me." She whispered. Turning back to the gate she began to pant heavily, when she spoke again her voice came out as more of a growl. "Are you ready?"

The sound of snapping bones vibrated across the ground as Natalia fell to her hands and knees, only to fall to the ground as a giant white wolf, the same wolf with glowing blue eyes Fili had stumbled across in the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Fili did not have long to gather his whirling thoughts before the wolf, Natalia, was on the move. As the glow that had been surrounding her faded the wolf turned its massive head to look at Fili, its intelligent eyes searching his face. Fili shoved the questions he had to the back of his mind and nodded to her.

The growl that began low in her chest seemed to shake the very ground they stood on, her lips curled and Fili had a very clear view of her razor sharp fangs. Facing the gate again, Natalia backed as far as she could and crouched low before pouncing on it with a force Fili had never seen before. The gate buckled and the sound of straining hinges could be heard, but it did not cave. Again Natalia backed up and flung herself at the door, when once again it did not work she grabbed it with her teeth and began to pull. Fili watched as she pulled with all her might, her paws digging deep trenches into the ground as she braced herself. With one final screech of protest the gate broke, the sudden release sent Natalia tumbling backwards.

Out of habit Fili went to help her back to her feet but he stopped himself short. Shaking herself off, Natalia jerked her head towards the open door, clearly gesturing for Fili to go. Snapping himself back from his stupor, Fili rushed out of the cell and went for his weapons on the ground where they had been tossed. Having heard the commotion coming from the prisoners the orcs were already headed his way. He quickly strapped his belt on and drew his sword, taking up a defensive position as the orcs rushed at him.

Like an arrow of pure, unrestrained power, Natalia flew past him into the line of orcs, their screams quickly following. Fili watched as Natalia's teeth ripped into the orcs mercilessly, her white muzzle quickly becoming stained red with their blood. They tried to flee but the massive wolf was upon them in seconds, her teeth crunching through their armor and throats as easily as if they had been wearing paper.

Fili left Natalia to handle the orcs and went to get his brother; in the mayhem the orcs had left him to fight for their lives. Kili was struggling against his bonds when Fili reached him.

"Is that-"

"Yes, now hurry up and lets get out of here!" Fili used his longest blade to slice through the ropes and clumsily caught his brother as he fell, the impact knocking them both to the ground.

"Dwarfs using black magic now eh?!"

Fili barely had time to bring his sword around to in front of his brothers face before the larger orc's rusted blade slammed into it. The orc sneered and put its full weight behind the sword, pushing the brothers down further into the ground as they both tried to fight against its strength.

"Kili, go find a weapon!" Fili grunted loudly as he found a reserve of strength to bring himself to his knees, giving his brother ample room to get away.

Kili rolled out from below the fighting pair and began to search for something to arm himself with. Fili saw the look on the orcs face and knew it was about to try and take a swing at his brother. Thinking quickly, he drew a dagger from his belt as the orc pulled its sword away and turned to Kili. Shoving the blade deep in its stomach Fili rolled to the side, avoiding the orcs heavy corpse.

Then there was silence. Kili helped Fili up and they both looked at Natalia, not sure what to do. The wolf stared back until her ears twitched and she perked up, looking at something further away. Not a minute later Fili heard what Natalia was listening to, another group of orcs were approaching, undoubtedly drawn to them by the sound of slaughter.

"We need to go, now!" Fili yelled, already making his way through the destroyed camp. He stopped when Natalia's voice sounded within his head.

_Kili is too weak for travel._

He turned back to Natalia and his brother, half thinking he was hearing things. But when he saw the wolfs blue eyes boring into his he knew he had not been mistaken. Beside her Kili was ashen and swaying on his feet, he had lost too much blood. Fili went to his brother and put an arm under him in an attempt to help him walk, but Natalia stepped in front of them.

_Put him on my back, we'll be faster._

Not seeing another way, Fili nodded. "Kili, think you can ride?"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to ride a magic wolf?!" Kili was looking at Natalia in dismay.

"Damn it Kili! We need ta move fast and she's faster than us both right now!"

Kili nodded in reluctant agreement and pulled himself onto Natalia's back when she crouched before him. "So you're what the tales call a skinchanger?" He chuckled nervously as she stood and shook herself, adjusting his weight. "Fancy that..."

_Can you run? _

"Yeah, now lets go!" Fili began a quick jog south, the sound of orcs growing louder every second.

The sun was beginning to rise as they made their way south, Fili jogging quickly with Natalia lopping beside him. He looked at the wolf out of the corner of his eye. She had her eyes half closed and her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth as she panted in exertion. She was slightly smaller than the pony he rode, so he was surprised she could carry Kili as far as they had already gone.

_He's going to faint. _

Fili turned just in time to see his brothers eyes roll back as he slumped forward onto Natalia's neck, her quick shift in stride making him lay evenly across her back.

"You sound tired, how much further can you go like this?" Fili asked aloud, his own breath coming out in puffs.

_Far enough._

They continued on in silence for a while, both saving their strength for the run. Fili did not know if they were still being pursued, but he would not feel safe again until they were back with the company. "Thank you... for saving my brother. I will never be able to repay you..." He said, breaking the almost hour long silence.

_You can start by making sure they don't kill me. _

Fili slid to a stop when he noticed Natalia was standing still, her tail sweeping low across the ground as if she were nervous, her neck slumped down in a submissive stance.

"Fili! Fili move!" Thorin's booming voice called from the hill they had been making their way to. He was running towards Natalia with his sword raised and ready, the rest of the company following suit.

Jumping in front of Natalia, Fili raised his arms to the side. "No, don't attack!" He moved to block Thorin's path as his uncle tried to go around him. "Uncle stop! It's Natalia!"

The company came to a clattering halt behind Thorin. "What are you saying?" The dwarf king's voice was low and deadly.

Gandalf, looking grim, walked around the confused dwarfs and Fili to reach Natalia. "He speaks the truth! Lower your weapons, fools!" The wizard was putting the back of his hand to Kili's forehead, muttering something under his breath.

"She saved our lives, Thorin." Fili dropped his arms and went to Natalia's side after giving his uncle a long look. He helped Gandalf pull Kili from her back, Bofur and Ori rushing to assist.

"You knew of this, wizard?!" Thorin still had his sword drawn. "And you did not tell us?!"

"I was going to, until all of you proved just how small minded you really were!" Gandalf was just as angry as Thorin. "First you hated her for being a woman, then for being a halfbreed! I can only fathom what you would have done with a skinchanger!"

Thorin glared at the wizard but sheathed his sword reluctantly.

_I'm going to lose this form... may I borrow your coat?_

Fili could see from where he was tending to his slowly waking brother that Natalia was beginning to glow again. He hurried to her side as he removed his thick brown coat, everyone watching in awe as the wolf began to change into a woman. Fili wrapped his coat around Natalia's naked body as she stumbled into his arms, her legs too weak to support her anymore. He cradled her in his arms as her head fell against his chest, she had fallen fast asleep. Fili looked back at his brother who was now sitting up.

"Go, I'm fine." Kili said with a thumbs up. He then began pushing away the hands that were trying to help him stand.

As he made his way up the hill, Fili looked down at Natalia and smiled. They were going to make an unstoppable pair.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili felt like he had told the story thirty times now. His companions were enthralled by what had taken place within the orc camp, not allowing him to leave a single detail out. They had remained on their hill top until Natalia woke up, both brothers sneaking in some rest as well. Thorin was not happy with the delay, but he had not been able to find a way around it. Fili knew his uncle was wise enough to see the need in three of his best warriors being well rested. The orcs did not bother them again, perhaps they disliked the idea of their prey being prepared. It was well into the late morning before Natalia finally awoke.

"How are you feeling?" Fili asked when Natalia exited the makeshift tent he had laid her in.

She smiled and nodded but would not meet his eyes as she began to saddle and pack her horse. Fili held up his hand to stop the dwarfs from rushing her, as it seemed their intent to do. His brow furrowed, Fili walked over and leaned against the mares flanks, trying to force Natalia to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Natalia sighed and laid her forehead against the saddle she had been tightening, her eyes closed as if she were still exhausted. "I'm ashamed, and angry."

"With whom?"

"Myself! What happened last night should never have happened..." She finally turned her head slightly to look at Fili. "Sometimes I'm not myself when I change, I can't always control it... As it is I hardly remember anything." She took a deep breath and turned back to her mare. "I understand if I am no longer wanted on this quest, I can leave from here."

"Whoa, slow down!" Fili grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him again. "No one is asking ya to leave! Actually, they all want to thank you." He turned her around to face the waiting company.

Bofur rushed forward and, with a dramatic twirl of his hat, knelt before Natalia on one knee. "My fair lady, we are forever in your debt!"

The rest came forward to shake hands, bow before, and generally thank Natalia, her face blushing in embarrassment. Everyone quickly became quiet when Balin and Thorin walked up, Balin taking a hold of Natalia's hand before he spoke.

"I believe I speak for everyone here when I say thank you, thank you for bringing our princes back to us. You truly are a member of this company." He smiled one of his rare smiles and clasped Natalia in a clumsy hug.

Now all eyes were on Thorin. He seemed uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "I underestimated you... and for that I am sorry." He gave her a curt nod and walked away, but not before throwing an order over his shoulder. "We make for the Misty Mountains!"

The company set forth breaking down the last of camp with renewed enthusiasm, Fili reluctantly leaving Natalia to do his part. He was mounted and waiting to depart when he felt a hand on his leg.

"Your coat." Natalia was blushing again as she handed the coat to him. "Thank you for lending it to me." Not giving him a chance to respond, she left and made her way to her normal riding position at the back of the line.

Fili smiled to himself as he put his coat on, taking the time to inhale the faint trace of her scent that had lingered on it. He would be lying if he said the thought of Natalia's nakedness inside it did not flirt around in his mind.

They made a swift pace across the East Road, constantly vigilant for any signs of danger, though none seemed forthcoming. That is unless Fili were to count an incident involving Bilbo and some trolls, but that had merely been a fun reprieve from the monotony of travel. One night, towards the eastern side of Trollshaws, Thorin called Fili to take a walk with him.

"I feel as if I have been doing you an injustice." Thorin said pensively, holding up his hand for silence when Fili tried to object. "I promised your mother I would protect you and Kili, but I'm beginning to believe I'm letting that promise get in the way of what is necessary."

"What is necessary?" Fili was perplexed as to what his uncle was getting at.

When Thorin looked at Fili there was a sadness in his eyes that Fili had never seen before. "I will never have my own children, of this I am sure of. Ever since your father died I have tried my best to raise you as if you were my own. If I appear hard it is only because I know the struggles that this world has yet to bring upon you."

Fili stepped forward and placed his forehead against his uncle's, the greatest show of love and respect that had ever passed between them. "You needn't worry uncle, we are of age now to take care of ourselves."

Thorin sighed and put his hands on Fili's shoulders. "That is why I must stop coddling you. You are my heir, Fili. One day you will sit on the throne of Erebor and rule a mighty people!"

Not sure where his uncle was going with this, Fili took a step back. "That day is a far ways off yet."

"Growing closer every day. It is time I start treating you like the future king you are." Thorin pointed into the east. "Not a full days ride brings us to the elven city of Rivendell. We can travel by night and avoid them completely, or we can ride in during the day, ask for refuge and rest. I give you this choice."

Fili was stunned, Thorin was not someone who allowed decisions to be made for him. "The king in Rivendell is Elrond?" When Thorin nodded Fili gave himself time to think. He knew his uncle despised elves more than most things, going to Rivendell would be an insult to Thorin's pride. On the other hand, providing they were allowed in, Rivendell was safe. It would give the company a much needed break and a chance to resupply themselves. Should Fili put one mans pride over the well being of all others, even if it was a king's pride?

"We will go to Rivendell." Fili waited for Thorin's rage. Instead, Thorin simply nodded and headed back the way they had come. Releasing the breath that he had not known he was holding, Fili followed.

Before they reached the others Thorin stopped again. "What are your intentions with Natalia?" He asked without turning around.

Taken aback, Fili was not sure how to answer. "I would like to call her my own..."

Thorin sighed deeply. "I cannot presume to know about love, but I caution you against it. That is my advice, and all I will say on the matter." Without another word Thorin went into the firelight of camp.

Fili, disappointed in his uncle's reaction, went into camp more slowly. Looking around, he took notice of each and everyone of his companions. One day, he would be their king. The weight of that responsibility did not sit easy on him. Standing alone, he allowed himself a look at Natalia. She was sitting cross legged on her bed pile, tying her hair up onto the top of her head. Messy tendrils of brown caressed her neck, sending a sweet burning sensation down Fili's body as he imagined himself touching her there. Who was Thorin, a man who had never known love, to speak to anyone about the matter? When Natalia's blue eyes looked up at him through her long dark lashes, Fili knew he would not heed his uncle's advice.


	8. Chapter 8

:Author's Note: Warning! This chapter contains some very adult themes, read at your own risk! ;)

Elrond was waiting for them at the bridge leading into Rivendell, he did not seem the least bit surprised by the companies appearance. The things elves knew never ceased to amaze Natalia. She had been apprehensive about going into the beautiful elven city, the last time she had seen it was when she was very, very young. She had always made it a point to avoid elves, they were not fond of her dwarf blood and often made it abundantly clear.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond gave a graceful half bow to the non-too happy king. "I hope we meet each other again under friendly circumstances." He glanced at Gandalf when he said this.

Much to the companies surprise, Fili answered instead of Thorin. "Lord Elrond, I ask for your hospitality. We have come a long way and yet have further to go."

"My home is yours, so long as you may need it." Elrond held a hand over his heart. "Allow us to see to your horses."

As if materializing out of air, elves came forward and took a hold of their horse's reins as they dismounted. Natalia whispered calming words to her mare and patted her on the neck before allowing an elf to take her away.

"I would like to have a word with the leaders of this company, if that would not be too much to ask." This time Elrond pointed his question at Fili. "In the meantime my friends will show everyone else to a room."

"Kili, you're with me." Fili called out to his younger brother, Thorin and Gandalf already walking away with Elrond.

Natalia was the last to receive her room on the slowly climbing spiral they had been making their way up. Closing the door after the elf maid bowed and left, she allowed herself to be awed by her surroundings. The first thing she noticed were the huge ornate doors that were opened onto a balcony overlooking one of the many waterfalls surrounding Rivendell. Natalia was sure that if she reached out her hand she would be able to touch the water flowing past. Thin curtains that swayed in a soft breeze hung from the largest bed she had ever seen, on which the richest fabrics were laid. It appeared no luxury had been withheld from the expansive room.

As she explored Natalia slowly began to relax, it was rare she was ever in a place that she could truly let her guard down. Feeling a warmth from within a conjoining room she stumbled upon a washroom where a hot bath had been drawn, piping hot stones beneath the suspended tub keeping the water from turning cold. Natalia did not waste any time stripping her filthy traveling clothes off layer by layer and letting her hair out of its tie. With a sigh she stepped into the hot water and sank down to her neck. Around the tub were glass bottles filled with different scents and cleansing salts, after sniffing each one she poured the entire contents of a woodsy lavender into the water.

A gentle knock on the wall startled Natalia, but it was the same elf that had shown her to her room. She was carrying clean clothes that she placed on a shelf. "Would you like for me to wash your hair, my lady?" She asked in elvish.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you have many things you would rather be doing than waiting on me." Natalia responded, also in elvish.

The elf smiled. "Your hair has been the topic of much discussion, for it is both long and soft as an elves, but dark and thick as a dwarfs. Allow me the honor."

Natalia chuckled and nodded, settling herself back comfortably as the maid went to work. When she awoke she forgot where she was and sat up with a splash, now cold water slopping over the sides of the tub. Looking around, she remembered and calmed down, taking her time to exit the bath and dry herself. The clothes she had so thoughtlessly tossed on the ground were now clean and folded in a neat pile next to a white gown of silk. She must have been sound asleep for a good while in order for the elf to come and go without waking her.

Once she had pulled the gown over her head Natalia examined herself in a large looking glass. She could not help but smile. Her hair was brushed to a flawlessness it had never seen before and the gown clung to her body in just the right places, the neckline showing just a hint of cleavage. Thinking for a moment, Natalia searched a hidden pocket in her riding vest and pulled out a small silver bead. It had been her fathers beard bead, but had made its way to her a long time ago. Braiding a small portion of her hair just behind her right ear, Natalia strung the bead onto the end of it, this was the first time she had ever worn it.

Pulling on a thin silver robe that had been hanging next to the bath, Natalia went back into the main room. It was late and the night air had grown chill, clusters of lit candles around the room cast the walls in a warming glow. She stepped out onto the balcony and leaned against its railing, deep in thought. A soft knock sounded at the door and Natalia called for them to enter, not bothering to take herself away from the waterfall.

"You are a vision of beauty..."

Natalia quickly turned around when she heard Fili's voice, unconsciously pulling her robe tighter around her. Her surprise must have shown on her face because Fili chuckled.

"You missed dinner, so I thought I would bring it up to you." He set the tray he had been holding onto a table.

He had obviously bathed as well because his golden hair was still slightly damp and instead of his normal attire he was wearing a loose, dark shirt and matching cloth pants.

"I fell asleep." Natalia said lamely, all too aware the effect his presence was having on her. She walked back into the room and grabbed a red berry from the tray. There was silence while she savored the sweet fruit, Fili watching her with a look in his eye that almost resembled pain. "Are you alright?" She asked. "You haven't seemed yourself lately."

Fili sighed and sat in a chair next to the table. "Thorin has been acting strange lately, I'm worried about him."

"Is that why you spoke for him earlier?"

Fili nodded. "He says I need ta act more like a 'future king.' It's as if he thinks he's going to die tomorrow."

Natalia, the food forgotten, sat in the chair next to Fili. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee to reassure him. "You are a king, no acting required. I see the way you take care of your people, and I believe anyone would agree."

Smiling sadly Fili looked up at Natalia. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of her bead and gently pulled it from behind her ear. "What is this?" He asked, leaning forward to examine it closely. "It is of dwarven make."

"It was my fathers..." Natalia could feel her body growing warmer at the closeness of Fili.

"You should be proud of who you are and always wear it. It suits you." He tucked the braid back behind Natalia's ear and before she knew what he was doing ran his fingers down the side of her neck to her pale shoulder.

As if he just realized what he had done he looked into Natalia's eyes, searching for her reaction. Her heart pounding in her chest, she took his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly as they maintained eye contact. It was as if a lock had finally been opened.

Natalia allowed herself to be pulled into Fili's lap, her knees resting on either side of his waist. With one hand on her hip and the other supporting her back, he brought himself forward and barely touched his lips to hers, asking her permission to continue. Closing her eyes she pulled him in closer, their lips now pressed together tightly. No words were spoken as they kissed with a passion she had never felt before, the only sound a soft moan she let escape.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fili pulled himself away from her lips, his eyes afire as he slowly pushed the robe from her shoulders, planting a warm kiss at the space between her shoulder and neck. Natalia could not hold back the shudder that went through her. She could feel him respond beneath her as she pulled his shirt over his head, laying bare his sculpted chest. She traced her fingers over the old scars that ran across his back and chest, this time it was he that shuddered.

Gripping her tightly to him, Fili stood and made his way to the lush bed, his hands holding her arse and his eyes boring into hers. When he stood, Natalia wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed her robe to fall to the ground. He laid her gently onto the bed and climbed up after her, his manhood threatening to rip through the pants he still wore. They kissed with a growing intensity that left both of them panting for breath.

Fili began to pull her gown down from her arms, his hands closely followed by his mouth. Natalia's chest was rising and falling quickly when he finally laid bare her breasts, his lips making an agonizingly slow journey around them. Her back arched and she let out a loud moan when his tongue finally caressed her hard nipples, a wave of pleasure rushing between her legs. He paid special attention to her breasts, not leaving a single inch untouched by his mouth.

When Natalia was not sure she could take anymore he stopped and stood. He pulled the tight gown over her hips and let it fall, forgotten, onto the floor. She used her elbows to push herself up enough to watch as he pulled off his pants, barely holding back a gasp as his ample manhood was revealed. She fell back to the bed as he kissed her inner thighs, her moans growing more desperate and frequent. Fili used his tongue to tease his way back up her body until he was eye to eye with her again.

She gripped his back in anticipation and drew one leg up, her foot softly running up the back of his leg. Then with a groan of pleasure he slipped into her warm womanhood. Natalia had never known ecstasy such as this, when she felt him enter her she closed her eyes and gasped. He rocked his hips back and then forward again, his breath hot on her neck as he nuzzled it. Her breath was beginning to catch as she was brought closer and closer to the precipice of pleasure.

Picking her up in his strong arms, Fili went up onto his knees and pulled Natalia into his lap. She wrapped her legs around him again and used them to help bring herself up as he pulled himself down, their meeting in the middle sending shock waves of ecstasy through them both. Their lips found each other again until Natalia's breath started to hitch. She let her head fall back and her back arch as she felt the crowning sensation begin in her toes, her moaning almost a constant sound. Fili leaned his head into her breasts as his thrusts became quicker, his arms gripping her tight. With one final, deep push, Natalia felt herself climax, Fili's explosion of pleasure following just after.

They sat that way for a minute as they tried to catch their breath, sweat chilling them in the cold air. Fili laid Natalia down and grabbed a warm blanket from the foot of the bed to cover them both as he settled in next to her. She turned onto her side and laid her head on his chest, her arm across his stomach, as she snuggled in close to his warm body. As she began to drift into sleep she felt him kiss her hair and murmur something as he too was pulled into sleep. "Amralime..." My love.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a great amount of will power for Fili to force himself awake, the rushing waterfall like a lullaby and the cold making him loath to leave the warmth of the bed. When he finally sat up he saw that Natalia was already getting dressed in her riding clothes.

"That bad?" He asked teasingly as he slipped back into the clothes he had worn to her room the night before.

"I'm sure the company is wondering where we are, if they haven't guessed already." She seemed flustered.

Fili went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him. "You are mine, and I am yours. I don't plan on hiding that."

Natalia leaned back against him for a moment before turning around to look into his eyes. "Are you sure? I can only imagine Thorin..."

Using his lips to quiet her protests, Fili allowed himself to taste her mouth before responding. "I don't care."

She nodded in understanding. "Still, you should probably go get some clothes on." She smiled slyly at him. "I'll meet you downstairs." And like that she was gone.

Fili chuckled and exited after her, but not before taking one last look around the room. He was going to remember last night until the day he died. As he walked barefooted down the cold stone spiral he could not help but wonder what the future had planned for them both. He did not have long to contemplate it though, for as soon as he opened the door to his lesser than grand room he was bombarded by his brother.

"Where've you been?! I've been looking everywhere for..." Kili stopped when he took in his brothers appearance. A huge grin spread across his face. "Ah, I see!"

Fili tried to ignore his brother as he stripped and began putting on his own traveling clothes.

"Looks as if someone found a willing elf maiden. And after you told me to stay away from them!" Kili was leaning against the closed door with his hands across his chest in mock anger.

"Kili... now's not the time."

"Why not? Have another date planned?" It had never been Kili's style to heed his brother's warnings.

Standing from where he had been pulling on his boots, Fili stared darkly at his brother. "I'll not have ya speaking so flippantly about what I do in my own time!"

Kili raised an eyebrow. "That good eh?" When Kili saw his brother's shoulders square he finally shut his mouth.

"Let's go." Fili pulled the door open, almost knocking Kili over.

When they entered the gathering hall at the base of the tower the quiet roar that had been sounding quieted down. Fili made his way to where his uncle was conversing with Gandalf and Elrond.

"Are we prepared to leave?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Your horses are saddled and ready at the Eastern Gate, their packs replenished with everything you may need." Elrond was smiling at Fili with his hands folded inside his sleeves.

"I cannot thank you enough." Fili gave the elf lord a bow. "Your help will not be forgotten when we succeed in our mission."

Elrond returned the bow. "Your success is all I ask for. The elves miss their trading partners in the Lonely Mountain, even if Lord Thranduil will never admit it." He walked beside Fili as they made their way to the East Gate. "Smaug is a calamity that I would be glad to see erased from these lands."

The company began mounting up and filing out of the narrow gate. Fili was stopped by Elrond again as everyone passed.

"You have someone with you whom I would caution you against."

Fili looked to where Elrond was gazing, his eyes falling on Natalia's back. "What do you mean?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"I was close friends with her mother, the same... condition... ran in her veins." Elrond's eyes seemed saddened. "Sometimes she would be gone for months, only to return with no recollection of where she had been, leaving me with elves to bury and stories to fabricate." He looked up at Fili. "The more she gives into the creature side of herself the more it will consume her. Be careful." He then turned and glided away, his kinsfolk following.

Fili kicked his pony forward, Elrond's words echoing through his head. A gentle rain began to fall as he made his way up the line towards Natalia, only to be stopped by his uncle. Thorin had dark rings under his eyes as if he had not slept in days.

"I'm beginning to wonder where your loyalties lie." He was looking at Fili through sodden hair and hood, making it hard for Fili to discern his expression.

"I'm not sure what you mean, uncle."

"First you go to the elves for shelter, then you shove me aside to speak privately with that snake, Elrond."

Confused, Fili shook his head. "You asked me to make a decision, I did. You did not object, nor did you offer input in Rivendell, so I did for you. Forgive me if I overstepped." He spurred his pony on again before Thorin could say anything else, Fili was not in the mood to deal with his uncle's anger right now.

When he made it up to Natalia he placed a hand on her leg as they rode side by side. "Ride at the front with me?" He asked. "I would like your company."

Natalia nodded and they wove their way forward on the narrow, quickly climbing path. "We'll be in the mountains soon." She said when they were together again at the front.

"Aye, the road will only grow more dangerous from here, especially in this damned rain." He felt himself relaxing now that he was next to her. "I'm not sure how much further the ponies are going to be able to take us."

"If we let them go I'm sure they will find their way back to Rivendell."

It ended up being that they all decided to let the horses and ponies go when they made camp that night. The road was becoming treacherous, Ori nearly falling from the path down a ravine when a raven startled his pony. Because there were no trees around to speak of their fire was a tiny spark of warmth that barely lit the area five feet around it. Fili set his bedroll next to Natalia and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to make them both warmer. Knowing nods passed through the company as everyone tried to find their own means of warmth in the bone chilling rain.

"It's about time." Kili muttered as he settled down between Nori and Bifur, the rest of the company lying as close as they could to each other in order to share body warmth. Bifur grunted something unintelligible before passing into loud snores.

Through the darkness Gandalf watched from where he was leaning against the rock wall as Thorin fell into a fitful sleep, the dwarf king's angry glare finally leaving his nephew and Natalia. With a frown, Gandalf pulled his gray hat over his eyes, a troubling thought keeping him from sleep. It might come to be that dragons and orcs were not the only dangers the company would face in their near future...


	10. Chapter 10

The Misty Mountain pass proved to be a very time consuming, ever changing enemy. The rain that had, on the first day, been a gentle drizzle, turned into a torrential downpour on the second. If that had not been miserable enough, on the third day, as they made their way down the peak, an early blanket of snow quickly covered them and all surrounding lands. Because of the amount of energy they were having to put out just to travel half the distance they would normally, their food supply was growing low.

"Have you not found anything?" Fili asked Natalia and his brother as they returned to the group from an attempted hunt.

Kili shook his head, snow falling onto his shoulders from the hood he had pulled tight. "Anything with any kind of a brain ain't out in this!" He had to yell to be heard over the buffeting wind.

Out of habit Fili turned to his uncle in search of help, but Thorin had not spoken a word since the strange accusation he had given on their first day in the mountains. Thorin would be of no help.

"How much further until we are out of these cursed mountains, Gandalf?" The wizard had also been strangely quiet lately.

"We will all be dead if we try to go any further this day!" The wizard shouted back.

"We need to find shelter! A cave, anything!" Balin was having a very hard time of it, his age showing for the first time since the journey started back in The Shire.

"There was a cave not much further ahead!" Natalia yelled to Fili. She seemed to be the least effected by the weather.

It did not take Fili long to think it through. Gandalf and Balin were right, they had to stop and wait it out. "Lead on!"

What normally would have been half an hours walk instead took them an hour on top of that, Bilbo having to be carried on Dwalin's back most of the way. Upon inspection the cave was found to be empty, though calling it a cave was a bit of an overstatement. It was more of a hole in the rock face that had a large overhang, piles of snow forming makeshift walls on either side. The dwarfs set their packs down thankfully and went to work rolling out blankets and anything else they could find that might supply warmth, Bombur huffing in dismay as he looked at their food stores.

Bilbo tapped Fili on the arm to get his attention from where he had been talking with Natalia and Kili at the front of the shelter. "If we don't find food we're not going to be able to go anywhere tomorrow." He said in concern.

"I can go out again." Kili said, though he did not sound optimistic.

"No, you're just as likely to fall off the mountain as you are to find anything." Fili looked back at the company, he was running out of ideas.

"Let me go then." Natalia set her bow and sword down next to her pack.

"You'll fare no better." Kili sounded spent.

"I will if I shift..."

Bilbo, Kili, and Fili looked at Natalia with mixed expressions.

"I don't like it." Fili shook his head. "You out there alone I'm not okay with!"

"Fili, she's a wolf... what's going to mess with her?" Kili smiled at Natalia and gave her a friendly wink.

"He's right." She placed a comforting hand on Fili's arm. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'm starting to itch its been so long since I've changed."

Fili did not know what to do. Elrond's parting words sounded in his mind again._ The more she gives into the creature side of herself the more it will consume her. _

Natalia cupped his cheek in her hand and gave him a soft kiss. "I'll be back before you know it." She did not wait for him to object again.

Stepping out into the snow, Natalia removed all of her clothes, the freezing wind sending goose bumps along her body. She placed them in a neat pile next to a large rock so that she could find them when she returned. After taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and called upon the side of herself she normally kept pushed back. Not wasting any time she forced herself to shift quickly, jumping from her normal self into a wolf in less than five seconds.

The wolf breathed in the air, searching for any scents on the wind. In the heavy winter storm she was nearly invisible, her huge paws helping her stay on top of the snow and her thick coat keeping her toasty warm. Catching the faintest of smells, Natalia took off in a steady trot down the mountain pass. It was hare that she was hunting, one of the only animals that would be out in the blizzard, besides herself of course. She came across its den suddenly, barely catching the flash of white rush past into the hole. Natalia sprang forward in a vain effort to catch the hare as it disappeared, in frustration she dug at the entrance before finally giving up.

In the distance a wolf howled and every inch of Natalia's being wanted to answer its call, a feeling that troubled her. Moving on from the rabbit hole, she continued to trot down the path. It was not until she came upon a valley, thinly lined with barren trees, that she came to a stop. There were three does huddled together as they tried to rip bark off of the trees, and standing watch over them was a large brown stag. He had his back to Nataliaas he scratched his antlers against a tree. If she was going to get anything from this venture it had to be now.

Using the noise the stag was making as a mask to cover up her approach, Natalia waited until she was almost on top of him before leaping out of her sparse cover at full speed. The stag, alerted by the fleeing does, spun around with his head down, sharp antlers ready to defend him from attack. But Natalia had been expecting that, and with a simple jump and change in direction she was on his throat, her heavy weight forcing him to the ground.

Now came the troublesome task of dragging her kill all the way back up the path to the company. Unless... _I could use some help getting this thing back up there._

It did not take long for Natalia to hear the approaching footsteps as they tried to hurry their way through the deep snow. Soon Fili and Kili were within sight, Kili's expert tracking skills giving them no issue in finding her.

"Nice!" Kili was beaming at the stag on the ground.

"How should we carry this?" Fili asked, though he realized the answer before Natalia had to give it to him. "Kili, help me put it on her back!"

Together the two brothers were able, with some grunting and groaning, to get the kill up and onto Natalia's back.

"We should gather some of this wood as well, use it to cook the damn thing."

Soon the three were on their way back up the mountain path, all burdened with supplies. As they rounded a bend they came across two skinny wolves digging at the same rabbit hole Natalia had tried earlier. Fili and Kili froze, not sure what to do as the wolves turned and took a few steps towards them. Natalia's lips curled and her ears fell flat against her head, a snarl escaping her throat as she took a step toward the approaching wolves. They eyed her and the meat she carried for a moment, weighing the risks, before turning around and loping away.

The three companions made it back to the cave unscathed, Natalia changing back to herself as Fili watched with a sly smirk.

"May I help you?" She asked sarcastically as she pulled on her frozen clothes.

"Oh definitely, though I'm not sure now is the time." He was smiling at her happily when Kili came running back out of the shelter looking pale and sick. Fili's smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw his brother. "What? What's happened?"

"It's Thorin..." Kili looked terrified. "He's not here!"

:Author's Note: This may be the last chapter I am able to post until Tuesday. I am going to be extremely busy these next few days (getting into the swing of the new semester) but I promise you "I'll be back!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Not here? Well then where is he?!" Fili was rushing into the cave with Natalia and Kili close behind.

"Nobody knows!" Balin said in frustration.

"What's worse, the hobbit is missing as well."

Everyone turned to Gandalf in disbelief.

"Were you attacked? We were only gone for a few hours!" Fili could feel himself beginning to panic. They were all looking to him, expecting him to solve it all.

Natalia took a hold of Fili's large hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"They must of slipped out while we weren't lookin." Bofur was shouldering his pack.

"When did you see them last?" Kili asked, his face ashen.

Balin shook his head. "Can't tell ya exactly, but I noticed he was gone not half an hour after ya left."

"Damn it..." Fili rubbed his temple with his head bowed as he tried to figure out what he should do.

"What would ya have us do?" Ori squeaked from somewhere near the back of the cave.

When Fili looked up again he had gathered himself. "Are any of you fit for a search?"

"Aye!" Bofur and Dwalin called. Bifur nodded and grunted.

"You three look for Bilbo. Natalia and I will go after Thorin." After receiving grim nods Fili turned to follow Natalia out of the cave again.

"I'm coming with you!"

Fili stopped his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No. I need you here."

Kili tried to protest but the look on Fili's face stopped him.

"If anything's ta happen ta me I need ta know you're here. They'll look to you ta be their king then."

Reluctantly, Kili nodded. The brothers touched foreheads before turning from each other.

Fili found Natalia a short way down the East side of the pass, she was waiting for him in her wolf form, nose searching for the mountain king's scent. "Why'd you change?" He asked off hand as he reached her.

_We'll find him quicker this way._

Fili could not argue, and even though a part of him was unnerved by her frequent use of her other half, the other side of him was thankful she was there to help, no matter what it took. Together they searched the area for any sign of Thorin's passing, it was not long before Natalia found it. Just a small rock that had been overturned, the snow quickly trying to hide its exposed surface.

_This way. _She had taken a moment to memorize the scent and was able to find the trail without much trouble.

They ran along the path in silence, Fili sliding on hidden ice more than a few times. "Why would he leave?" He could not help but ask himself.

_There's been something... strange about him lately. _

Not having realized he had asked the question aloud, Fili looked at Natalia out of the corner of his eye. At that moment a frozen patch of snow broke beneath his foot and sent him careening forward, him slamming into Natalia's side as she jumped in front of him the only thing that saved him from flying over the edge of the mountain. Her blue eyes, even more piercing in wolf form than they were normally, looked hard at him as he regained his balance.

_You're worried he has the same sickness as his grandfather, aren't you?_

Fili sighed, there was no use denying it. He waited until they were well on their way again before replying. "I was so sure he was stronger than that, I wouldn't let myself even think it until Rivendell..."

They lapsed into silence again as they focused on speed and footing, Natalia staying close to Fili's side as a brace. The further down they traveled the better the weather became, before long the blizzard was nothing more than a soft dusting of flurries. Fili was contemplating the strange magic of the mountains when Natalia came to a sudden stop.

_Someone's coming. _

There was no time for Fili to react. Natalia was crouched and growling when three riders galloped around the corner ahead. Their horses shied and reared at the site of a wolf as the riders trained their bows on her. Natalia bared her teeth and made a move forward, an arrow lodging into the ground inches from her front paws. Fili felt the tension in the air grow thick, Natalia literally shaking in anticipation of a fight.

"We wish you no harm, young prince." One of the riders called from his horses back, they seemed unwilling to come much closer, their eyes never leaving Natalia.

"Strange way of showing it!" Fili yelled back, unconsciously placing a hand on Natalia's back. They were elves, of that much he was certain, their accents and armor said as much.

"Call off your beast so that we may talk!" The rider on the gray horse removed his helmet and slowly dismounted.

Beneath his hand Fili could feel Natalia's shoulders tense and drop a few inches. Her growling had stopped and a strange focus had take over her. She was going to attack.

"Natalia..." Fili grabbed a handful of her fur and tried to shake her loose of her concentration, something was not right.

In the blink of an eye Natalia was rushing the few yards between her and the elf, her teeth showing in what looked like an evil grin. As if in slow motion Fili watched as the horses bolted off back the way they had come and the remaining elf drew his sword in one fluid motion.

_NATALIA! _Fili was not sure how, but his panicked thought got through to her somehow. Not a moment too soon she skidded to a halt and turned to look at Fili in confusion. She glanced back at the elf but turned to make her way back to Fili's side, shoulders slumped as if she were ashamed.

The elf lowered his sword but kept it firm in hand. "Can you control that thing or not?" He asked vehemently.

_Are you okay? _Fili once again tried to project his thought to Natalia.

_Yeah, sorry... I don't know what came over me._

Fili frowned, he had a feeling he knew what was happening. He promised himself to have a talk with her about it later.

"What do you want?" Fili asked the elf.

"My king would like to welcome you to his halls, your king is already waiting for you there."

"What did you do with Thorin?" Fili's eyes narrowed as his hand found the hilt of his blade.

The elf laughed. "Nothing. We found him lost at the edge of the Mirkwood and decided to offer our help."

Fili was not sure he trusted the elf but he had no other options. "Take me to him."

With a half bow the elf finally sheathed his sword and turned to head in the direction he and his fellows had come. "I apologize, but it looks as if we will have to walk until the horses decide to return."

And walk they did, hours of tense silence hovering around them. It was not until near dusk that the other two elves came upon them again, each followed by a riderless horse. Fili was saved the embarrassment of struggling to mount the tall horse they handed him by the presence of a convenient tree stump. They were already at the edge of the cursed forest, its darkness reaching out to swallow them.

They cantered off down a well concealed path, Natalia loping alongside Fili's frightened horse, her ears twitching towards the direction of every sound hidden by the trees. There was a presence in the woods that made Fili uneasy, as if he were being watched.

_I don't like this place. _Natalia was looking up at Fili as she ran.

_Nor do I. But we have to find Thorin. _

As the night closed in on them elven magic brought lanterns lining the path to light. At their quick pace and with the knowledge of the elves it only took them another two hours to reach the great door leading into the elven king's halls. The king himself, Thranduil, was waiting for them just outside his doors.

"Let me welcome you, son of Durin, to my home." Thranduil placed a hand over his chest and extended it towards Fili as he dismounted. The elf kings eyes then settled on Natalia, nothing in his face allowing Fili to read him. "It has been a very long time since I have seen a skinchanger."

"Where is Thorin?" Fili was not going to sit through elf pleasantries without knowing more about his uncle.

Thranduil gave the slightest hint of a smirk. "He is being very well cared for, I assure you." His long silver robes rippled around him as he turned and walked through the doors. "I assume you wish to see him, but first I have a few... matters... I would like to discuss with you."

Fili would have argued but, having heard stories of the King of Mirkwood, he knew better. Instead he followed, making sure to keep track of the way back to the gates. When they reached the throne room Thranduil climbed his stairs and sat back in his throne, legs crossed as he looked at Fili and Natalia with interest.

"I know of your quest to reclaim Erebor, and I offer you my help." The king gave a graceful bow of his head.

"Why would you bother helping us?" Fili asked, not bothering to try and lie about their purpose.

"I have talked to your great 'king under the mountain'." Thranduil chuckled softly. "I have seen that he is not the one leading Durin's Folk now. So I come to you with one request... You have something, in that mountain, that was once mine. I simply ask that it be returned."

If Fili had been a lesser dwarf he would have instantly spat on the elf's shoes and took his leave, but a lesser dwarf, Fili was not. He knew what Thranduil said about Thorin was true. His uncle might be the king in blood and right, but Fili was the one leading his people now.

"I don't care about a single coin inside Erebor, take what you will and have our past grievances healed!"

Thranduil smiled. "I am glad to see your kind still has some forms of wisdom about them. Consider us allies, then."

_I hope you know what you're doing. _Natalia sat and looked over at Fili.

_So do I... _Fili mentally shook his head. _So do I..._

:Author's Note: I'm SOOOOO sorry this has taken me so long to get out! Life is kicking my butt right now so I'm having trouble finding the time to write. There is still much to happen though, so don't give up on me yet!


	12. Chapter 12

Midnight found Natalia and Fili in a room so graciously granted to them by the elf king, Thranduil. The negotiations had continued on for sometime before Fili finally insisted on seeing his uncle, Natalia being led to their room by a rather confused she elf as her lover went with the king. Lover... how strange to have someone like that in her life, it certainly was not something she was used to.

Sighing in relief Natalia shifted out of her wolf form with a shake and went about trying to find herself some clothes. The room was nowhere near as ornate as Rivendell's, but it was far better than the hard, frozen ground of the mountains. Thranduil had insured them that the rest of their company would be led to his halls, he had already sent out more riders for that very purpose. Natalia was thoughtlessly flipping through an elvish book in her lap when Fili came in.

"That was quick." She remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was asleep, I'll talk ta him tomorrow." Fili looked exhausted but his eyes matched his smile when he walked to stand above Natalia. He bent over and gave her a slow, deep kiss, before looking around the room.

"What do you take from all this?" She asked, closing the book with a snap.

Fili shrugged. "Thorin told me and Kili stories when we were growing up about the greed of elves. I've also heard stories of their honor... All I can do is trust this king is of the latter kind. Now please tell me there's a bath."

"There's a pool through there." Natalia jerked her head. "My guess is it's a hot spring, kind of smells like one."

Fili chuckled and headed through the doors she had indicated. "Can't smell worse than I do."

Natalia gave him a few minutes before following him into the adjacent, steam filled room. The roots of trees created a kind of wall that cupped the water lovingly, their wood shaped by time and magic to create a natural private oasis. Fili was already laying back in the water, his eyes closed and his clothes leaving an easy trail to follow.

Moving as quietly as she could, which was very quiet indeed, Natalia removed her ill fitting dress and slipped into the water behind him. He startled and went to move but she put her hands on his chest and pulled him to lay against her, his head resting on her shoulder. He hummed deep in his throat as Natalia began to rub the tension out of his back and arms.

"I wish there was something more I could do to help with your troubles." She whispered as she softly moved his long golden hair aside to kiss the back of his neck.

"You're not doing too bad." Fili murmured, his hands finding her legs beneath the water.

Natalia chuckled. "You know what I mean. This shouldn't have to be your burden alone."

Fili took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I'm not alone anymore." He turned to face her, took a handful of her dampened hair, and deftly began to braid it. "If we come out of this mess alive-" He shook his head to keep her from interrupting. "If we make it, I want you to be my queen." Fili removed a silver cuff from one of his own braids and wove it into Natalia's. "I want to marry you."

Without hesitation Natalia nodded and leaned forward plant a kiss on Fili's smiling lips. "If you will have me, I am yours." She murmured.

"I can't imagine doing this without you." He said as they kissed.

Natalia tangled her hands in his hair as she pulled herself onto his lap. His body instantly began responding to hers, a low moan of pleasure vibrating his chest as she gently bit his bottom lip. Water slopped against the side of the pool as Natalia led them through their love making, her hips working against his lap. She waited until she heard his breathing quicken before she stopped her moving and began to plant kisses along his jawline. He growled in playful frustration and wrapped his arms around her as he moved her to a bench in the pool covered by water. He leaned her back and kissed her wet breasts as he took the lead, a hand on either side of her.

They took their time together, neither wishing for their rare moment of happiness to end. Fili finally released himself with a shudder, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. Natalia's hands running through his hair made him look down at her with a content smirk.

"Careful, I might never let you leave this pool." Fili said after a few moments of enjoying her touch.

"I might be okay with that." Natalia replied with a sigh.

"So would I, maybe that way we could leave your filth behind."

Fili spun around and quickly stepped in front of Natalia, using his body to block hers from view, the water they stood in barely coming up to his stomach. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at his uncle.

Thorin was standing at the edge of the pool, looking furious. "Trying to keep you from ruining our line!"

Natalia had no idea how long he had been standing there, but she could imagine it had been long enough.

"You should leave..." Fili growled.

"No, it's okay, I'll leave." Natalia placed a reassuring hand on his back before turning to walk out of the water.

Fili grabbed her wrist to keep her from going. "No, this ends now! I will not tolerate your senseless hate any longer!"

Thorin burst out laughing, a hollow, sick laugh. "You won't tolerate me?! I'm your king! You do as I command!" He glared at Natalia with unrestrained hostility.

The tension was growing so thick the hairs on the back of Natalia's neck began to stand on end. Thorin was breathing heavily, his eyes never leaving hers. Fili's hands were closing into fists, as if preparing for a fight.

"Fili, don't." Natalia whispered from behind him. "He's not thinking clearly..."

"You're an embarrassment! Bedding a half-breed!" Thorin took no note of his nephews growing rage. "Any children you're unlucky enough to sire will be bastards and abominations!"

Fili made a move to rush forward but was stilled by Natalia's arms around him as she pressed herself against his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Lets go." He said after taking a moment to calm down.

They exited the pool together, Natalia slipping on Fili's shirt as he pulled on his pants, not bothering to button them. Thorin waited until they had just walked past before saying anything else.

"If I find you fucking her or-" He was unable to finish his sentence before Fili's fist made contact with his jaw.


	13. Chapter 13

She could not believe what was happening. Natalia watched in shock as Fili threw one blow after another, grunting in exertion. The things Thorin said had not truly bothered her, she was used to hearing things like that by now, but Fili... He was taking his fury out on his uncle who was so surprised by the assault he was not even fighting back. The sound of the struggle must have carried out into the halls because two elf guards came running in to break up the fight.

Fili fought hard against the elf that held him back, cursing foul oaths at both Thorin and the elf. Thorin stood with the help of the other elf, his face bloodied and split, his left eye already blackening.

"Fili! Please calm down!" Natalia snapped herself out of her stupor and rushed up to grip his face in her hands, looking hard into his eyes.

Slowly Fili calmed, though his chest continued rising and falling quickly and his eyes never left Thorin. The elves pushed the two dwarfs ahead of them out into the hall, neither letting loose their tight grips. Natalia followed, her bare feet chilled by the cold floor and completely forgetting she was clothed only in Fili's long shirt.

"Where are you taking them?" She asked, afraid of what she might be told.

"It's deplorable behavior to fight under the king's roof, Thranduil will want to see them."

At least it was not the dungeons... yet. When they reached the kings throne room Thranduil was sitting upon his throne again, speaking with Kili and the rest of the company. The elven king stopped mid sentence to watch them coming with a raised eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. The company followed his gaze and stood flabbergasted as a shirtless Fili, bloodied Thorin, and half dressed Natalia came to stand before the king. One of the elves spoke to Thranduil in elvish and the king burst out laughing.

"The barbarism of dwarfs never ceases to amaze me!" Thranduil waved the guards away. "I trust it was for good reason?" His eyes settled on Natalia again, his pointed gaze making her shift uncomfortably.

It was Dwalin who spoke first. He had come to Thorin's side to asses his injuries. "What the hell boy?!" He glared at Fili, stepping back again as Thorin pushed him away.

"Twas no ones fault but my own." Thorin said, spitting blood onto the floor.

"The fight I have with my uncle is with him alone, I apologize if I've offended you." Fili bowed his head to Thranduil, ignoring Thorin and the sting from his bloodied knuckles.

"Its been quite amusing actually." Thranduil motioned and a couple of elf maids came forward, bowing low to their king. "Show these fine folk to their rooms." The company turned to follow the elves as they led the way out of the room. "Skin-changer, stay, if you will."

Natalia and Fili exchanged concerned looks but knew there was nothing they could do. Thranduil waited until he was alone with Natalia before speaking again.

"What puts a rare gem such as yourself amongst... dwarfs?" He was taking his time to walk down and stand in front of her.

"I'm not sure what you're asking." Natalia said bluntly, taking a step back as Thranduil softly touched the side of her face.

"I could offer you so much more than that rabble... you remind me of someone I once knew..." He trailed off and turned his back to her.

"I mean no offense, but I'm quite happy where I am." She had no idea where this conversation was going, but she did not like it.

Thranduil chuckled. "Ah yes, I forget you are half as mad as they are. Yet twice as lovely."

"If I may be so bold, why are you helping us? All I hear from you is your distaste for my people."

Thranduil turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Your people? Am I not just as much your people as they are?"

Natalia was silent, frowning.

"I'm helping you because I want my wife's jewels back, it's as simple as that. I would also like to see your talent put to proper use..." When he received no response he waved her away. "Go, your misplaced loyalty is starting to bore me. Oh, and see to it no more fights break out over your 'honor'."

Natalia was fuming as she made her way back to the room she was sharing with Fili. She was starting to see why the dwarfs disliked elves, especially this one. It took Kili calling her name three times before she heard him and stopped.

"You okay?" He asked, noticing her foul mood. He was leaning against a table that looked far too delicate to hold his weight.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just starting to get a little tired of everyone pointing out how I'm not like them." She normally did not let herself open up, but Kili was starting to feel like family.

"If it's any help I like ya just fine, and apparently my brother does too." He winked at her.

Laughing, Natalia shook her head. If she had had any doubts about where she belonged, the ease in which Kili was able to put her mind at rest settled them.

Kili pushed himself off of the table and whistled. "Aye, looks as if my brothers finally met his match." He pointed at the bead in her hair that he was so familiar with. "You're engaged ta be wed."

Self consciously Natalia stroked her braid. "So he was serious?"

It was Kili's turn to laugh. "Of course he's serious! He gave ya his token, ya got no choice but ta marry him now!"

Natalia could not help but mirror Kili's grin. She rolled her eyes as him and turned to head into her room just across the hall.

"Careful, Thorin's in there." Kili threw over his shoulder as he too headed toward his room.

Hurrying now, Natalia threw open the door and ran in, fully expecting to see either Fili or Thorin on the ground unconscious. Instead Fili was sitting, looking up at his uncle with only love in his eyes. They both looked at her as she entered.

"Fili?" She took a few steps forward, confused and unsure.

Thorin faced her with his gaze lowered. "I wanted to apologize, to both you and my nephew." When he looked up Natalia saw a clarity in him that had been absent for some time. "I've been angry at everyone when the only one in the wrong was me." He sounded so very tired. "I see now that I let myself fall into the same sickness as my grandfather... I don't deserve, nor do I trust myself, to rule any of you."

"Uncle." Fili stood and put a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "No one blames you."

Thorin smiled sadly and put his head to Fili's. "But I blame myself." He sighed deeply. "I will gladly follow you as king, my sister's son. You will make a great ruler." He looked back at Natalia. "And you will be the greatest queen Erebor has ever seen."

Natalia could not help but tear up. The pain in Thorin's eyes made her want to weep for him. He was giving up everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever worked for, because he knew he was not fit to rule. What great evil could cast such an inescapable darkness over such an honorable man? If Natalia had learned anything in her many years on Middle Earth, it was that the world was never fair, and hardly kind, even to those most deserving.

**:Author's Note: Thank you for all the favorites and follows! It really makes me want to keep writing to see people enjoying it, even if only a little bit. I also appreciate the reviews, good and bad. I have not quite figured out how to respond to them yet but I'm working on it. :) **


End file.
